


phantom 5 group chat

by wrongedhatter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: not at all serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongedhatter/pseuds/wrongedhatter
Summary: You can''t tell me these five don't have the weirdest conversations





	phantom 5 group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne has a problem, Clayton's just trying to understand, and Cheslock's bein a dick

**cheslock:** i mean i’m not saying we’re all varying degrees of gay for soma but like i’m a hundred percent sure we’re all varying degrees of gay for soma

 **Clayton:** Get me academic proof then we’ll talk.

 **Joanne:** Sorry to change the topic but guys i found a frog he's so cute!

 **cheslock:** eat it

 **Clayton:** What kind of frog is it? What does it look like?

 **Joanne:** It's kind of a brown with a bunch of little do

 **Clayton:** Joanne?

 **cheslock** : he dead lol

 **Joanne:** THE FROG IS MY IN PANTS

 **Clayton:** Oh No

 **cheslock** : DICK FROG

 **cheslock changed the chat name to**

**Joanne** : HELP

 **cheslock:** i'm telling soma you got a blowjob from a frog

 **Clayton** : Joanne Are You Okay??

 **Joanne:** NO JESUS FUCK INF CRHSIR

 **Joanne:** IM FIBABA FUCKJGB GRT HD DICK GIDN IUT BYBFJS DRKNG

 **Clayton** : Excuse Me??????

 **cheslock:** he's dead

**Edward entered the chat**

**Edward** : ….

**Edward left the chat**

**cheslock:** Edward, In Our Best Friend's Time Of Need, You Abandon Him With A Dick Frog

 **cheslock** : jesus christ that's the best thing ever

 **Clayton** : Cheslcok This Is Serious He Might Die

 **cheslock:** CHESLCOK

**cheslock changed their name to cheslcok**

**Clayton:** CHESLOCK THIS SI SERIOUS

 **Joanne** : It's over.

 **Clayton** : Are You Okay?

 **Joanne:** I caught the fucker

 **Joanne:** No frog will live as long as i’m alive

 **cheslcok:** o shit

 **Clayton:** Joanne, I think you’re over-reacting a bit

 **Joanne:** Do you want a frog down your pants clayton

 **Joanne:** Do you

 **cheslcok** : _clayton voice_ sir no sir

 **Clayton:** Shut up Cheslock

 **cheslcok:** don’t take that tone with me young man

 **Clayton:** Shut. Up.

 **cheslcok** : sir yes sir

 **Clayton:** Joanne, are you alright?

 **Joanne:** Yes but i never want to see a frog ever again

 **Clayton:** Understandable

 ****cheslcok:** ** understandable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
